dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z Kurosu
Dragon Ball Z Kurosu (クロス), aka Cross, are Dragon Ball Z Keshigomu with additional snap-together accessories released by Bandai. History In the 1990s, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. The mini rubber figurines are available in numerous colors, although the molds for the figurines remain the same regardless of the color differential being present in each and every installment to the Keshi sets. These mini Dragon Ball Z sets were meant to complete the previously released Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z sets, which were originally released from 1986 to 1995. The complete Dragon Ball Z Keshi series has 30 sets incorporated in the collection. Kurosu series This additional Kurosu (Cross) attachment Keshi series has incorporated a nice range of characters, allowing for accessories, armor, and clothing to be further combined to each figurine base for a complete piece. These are miniature eraser figurines that were released from 1990 to 1996. This Kurosu (Cross) series has seen a huge repertoire of characters unveiled through a course of 8 sets broken into part releases as well as numerous additional Hyper, Super and Micro sets. In addition to the original Keshi series released by Bandai, these Kurosu pieces are a mix and match coloring scheme that allows for clothing and armor attachments to be made to the characters in a snap-together and snap-off fashion. Series The following is a breakdown of all the characters included in each Keshi set installment in accordance: *Part 1: Frieza in his first form, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guldo, Captain Ginyu, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo for a total of 10 pieces in the Kurosu part 1 set. *Part 2: Zarbon, Dodoria, Nappa, Turles, Raditz, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Captain Ginyu in Goku's body, and Bardock for a total of 10 pieces in the Kurosu part 2 set. *Part 3: Salza, Neiz, Dore, Cooler, Cooler in his transformed state, Super Saiyan Goku, Frieza in his second form, and Frieza in his third form for a total of 7 pieces in the Kurosu part 3 set. *Part 4: Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, Salt, King Cold, Future Trunks, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Goku with Yardrat outfit, and Super Saiyan Goku with Yardrat outfit for a total of 9 pieces in the Kurosu part 4 set. *Part 5: Android 19, Dr. Gero, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Super Saiyan Goku, Yamcha, Cyborg Frieza, Frieza in his final form, Android 18, Android 17, and Android 16 for a total of 11 pieces in the part 5 set. *Part 6: Unknown - Additional Information Needed *Part 7: Android 14, Android 15, Android 13, Super Android 13, Super Saiyan Goku, Perfect Cell, Future Trunks, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Goku with armor, Gohan with armor, Android 18, and Super Vegeta for a total of 12 pieces in the Kurosu part 7 set. *Part 8: Future Trunks, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Super Trunks 2, Super Saiyan Goku with armor, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan with armor, Imperfect Cell, Semi-Perfect Cell, Perfect Cell, and Super Perfect Cell for a total of 9 pieces in the Kurosu part 8 set. *Hyper Kurosu: Videl, 2 variants of Great Saiyaman, Android 18, Goku with halo, Goten, Super Saiyan Goten, Super Saiyan Trunks, Super Saiyan Gohan, and Mr. Satan for a total of 10 pieces in the Hyper Kurosu set. *Super Kurosu Part 1: Unknown - Additional Information Needed *Super Kurosu Part 2: Unknown - Additional Information Needed *Super Kurosu Part 3: Meta-Cooler, Android 18, Android 17, Android 16, Imperfect Cell, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Gohan, Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Vegeta, and Piccolo for a total of 10 pieces in the Super Kurosu Part 3 set. *Super Kurosu Part 4: Super Vegeta, Super Trunks 2, Android 18, Android 16, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku with armor, Super Saiyan Goku, and Perfect Cell for a total of 10 pieces in the Super Kurosu Part 4 set. *Micro Kurosu: Android 14, Android 15, Android 13, Super Android 13, Piccolo, Vegeta, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Future Trunks, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Teen Gohan with armor, Goku with armor, and Super Saiyan Future Trunks with sword for a total of 12 pieces in the Micro Kurosu set. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Figures Category:Merchandise